


Our son first potential girlfriend

by LoLecter



Series: Our son [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Post S3, Post-Season/Series 03, Trans Character, ftm character, good parenting, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock son is fifteen when he brings a girl home for the first time. They are both a little worried. Their son also happen to be transgender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our son first potential girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I have wanted to write for a while now.  
> John's son name is Oliver. I know not original, but I just can't imagine another name.  
> Also it is technically a post season 3 fic happening fifteen years later.

Fifteen years ago John had a child with Mary Morstan, his ex wife. Athought he was not really sure she was ever legally his wife considering she used a fake name she still happened to be the mother of his child and he was there for the birth.

He still remembered the nurse giving him his baby. How it was wrapped in a blanket and looking at him with confused eyes.  
“Congratulation. You have beautiful girl.” The nurse had said.

It was true that the child was beautiful, but a girl it was not. Of course John didn’t know that at the time.

One love confession to Sherlock, another wedding, a nervous coming out at 13 and a surgery later John found himself more happy than he ever imagined he would be. He had an extraordinary son and a husband he was still very in love with. He could not believe his luck.

Him and Sherlock had just finished another case and were coming home as happy and giddy as they used to be almost twenty years ago. They were not young anymore and they would probably have to retire in the next years or so considering the type of work they did, but John was determined to enjoy the time he had left. 

This case had been solved faster than they originally thought when calling their son to tell him they would be late. It was not even supper time yet when they opened the door of 221B and heard voices coming from Oliver’s room.

John looked at Sherlock confused. Oliver knew very well that he had to tell them before inviting anyone over. Even more so when they were absent.  
“He must have invited a friend.” Sherlock shrugged nonchalantly.

His husband took off his coat and kissed him quickly before going to the kitchen. Sherlock didn’t really care about small rules like this. John was the one in charge of the discipline most of the time and he very rarely had to use any since their son was usually very respectful of the rules he gave him.

John trusted Oliver and he was not angry per say, but he still needed to go talk to his son. He went up the stairs and saw the door was not completely closed, but he still knocked before opening it. Oliver was in front of his desk with a girl his age and he was showing her an experiment he had been working on with Sherlock. He was speaking with enthusiasm and the girl was smiling at him obviously interested. If she was interested in the experiment, Oliver himself or both John could not say.

She had some Asian features, but looked like she was also from another origin. Which one he could not have said. She had long brown hair and a big smile that made her face shine in a very beautiful way. From the way Oliver looked at her it was obvious he thought so too.

John son had officially told them he was bisexual a couple of months ago. John had known for a long time that his son loved girls, but he had not known about boys until then. They had seen Oliver develop his first crush on a girl at 12, but for a while after that it had seemed like neither boys nor girls held his interest. It was most probably because he was busy trying to come to term with who he was at the time. Now that he could be who he was and had a body that matched (mostly) with his idea of himself his interest in romantic relationship had come back.

The fact that it could be more complicated for him than most people didn’t make his son too anxious from what he had seen. He was simply a teenage boy eager to explore and discover sex and relationships. John could relate to that, but he could not stop himself from being worried. Teenagers could be cruel and no matter how strong his son was, being rejected simply because he was transgender would hurt him at first.

“Dad! You’re here.” Oliver exclaimed seeing him.

He didn’t sound guilty or annoyed to see him. Simply pleasantly surprised. That reassured John on his intentions.

“You know you’re not supposed to invite friends over without permission when we’re not there, right?”

He was not really scolding him just reminding him.

“Sorry, you were on a case and I could not join you. I wanted to show Emma the experiment I’m working on with papa.”

John acknowledged the girl for the first time and smiled at her.  
“Hi, I’m Emma. Pleased to meet you. Oliver spoke a lot about you.” she said with confidence.  
“I’m sure he spoke more about my husband than me, but thank you Emma. I’m John. Pleased to meet you. ”

Oliver was looking at Emma like he could not quite believe that she was there. John knew that look.

“All right I will leave you two alone. Are you going to eat with us Emma?”  
The girl looked hesitant.  
“It would be nice if you stayed. Only if you want to of course.”  
John would have bet his favorite chair his son hopeful face was the reason for Emma answer.  
“Ok. I will call my mom to tell her.”

John winked at his son while she got her phone out of her pocket and he blushed slightly.

“I will call you when supper is ready. Be nice.”  
For the first time, Oliver looked a little annoyed which only made John laugh.  

When he arrived in the kitchen he was still laughing and Sherlock looked at him curiously.  
“What is so funny?”  
“He is with a girl.”  
Sherlock had obviously already guessed that.  
“And?”  
“And I think he likes her.”

“Why would he invite her if he didn’t like her?”  
John didn’t try to hide his amused smile.  
“I mean like _like_ her.”  
“Oh.” Sherlock looked a bit shocked. “You think he is interested in a romantic and sexual relationship with her?”  
“I guess you could say it like that yes. Although I don’t think they’re gonna be having sex anytime soon. They are not even a couple yet.”  
 “Oh. Good.”  
Sherlock was obviously relieved.

His husband was less nervous than John about Oliver starting to date, but he somehow liked the idea even less. John knew what it was like to be a fifteen years old boy and he didn’t expect his son to be very different, transgender or not. Sherlock for himself had never been interested in relationships before John so he didn’t really understand their son desire to be with someone so early in life.  
“She is staying for supper” he announced as he went to look for what they had in the fridge. “I want you to be nice to her. Oliver likes her and I’m sure it would be important to him.”

“I promise I will try.”

He knew what that meant and it was the best he could hope for. When Sherlock promised to try being nice it meant that he would be until the moment someone provoked him or acted too much like an idiot for him to ignore.

They decided to command Italian food for supper; feeling too tired after the case to cook for four people (and considering how much Oliver ate recently John could have counted five).

During the meal Oliver was constantly looking at Emma and John spotted her looking back at his son a couple of times. She asked John questions about his work with Sherlock and how they had met. John answered her questions and Sherlock mostly kept silent for the first half of the meal.

Then John started asking Emma questions about her and he learnt that she was new at Oliver school, she had just moved to London with her parents and she wanted to study medicine at university. She had good notes and loved biology and chemistry. Sherlock suddenly became more interested in the conversation after that.   
“Really?” he asked surprised.

Maybe to test her or maybe simply because he loved to talk about his experiment he began to tell all about some new poison that had been used in one of his case and how he was at the moment trying to determine the composition and make more to study it. 

John was worried Emma was going to be bored and only listen to be polite, but she seemed genuinely interested. She asked some smart questions and Sherlock was impressed. Oliver who had been helping Sherlock a little with the experiment helped his father explain how they had tested some of their attempts.

All in all it was a nice meal and after the teenagers went back upstairs in Oliver’s room John and Sherlock sat together on the sofa where John read and Sherlock played with his phone. Sherlock had his feet on John’s leg as usual and it was a quiet moment of domesticity. Sherlock interrupted their comfortable silence sounding conflicted.  
“John...?”  
“Yes, Sherlock?”  
“Considering they are evidently both interested in a romantic and sexual relationship do you think it is wise to leave them alone for so long?”

“For now I don’t think it’s a problem and even when or if they get serious and decide to have sex I would prefer for Oliver to have his first time in his room rather than at the back of a car like we did in my time.”

“Your first time was in the back of a car?” Sherlock asked amused.

“Yes, if you can call that a first time. It lasted all of thirty seconds.”  
“Somehow I don’t think that will be a problem for Oliver.” Sherlock stated making John burst out laughing.

Sherlock continued, still very serious:

“He will very probably perform better in sexual intercourse with girls than most boys his age considering his situation.”

“Yes, I think so too.” John admitted having finally stopped laughing. “At least that’s one advantage for him. Do you think we should talk with him? I know he knows all about protection, but just to be sure he is safe and doesn’t rush into anything.”

They had had the basic talk with him when he had turned 13, but Oliver looked so uncomfortable he had probably listened to only half of it. John had assumed it was just the normal “I don’t want to talk about sex with my parent”. It was not, but he only learned that later that year after his son came out as transgender. Turns out being reminded that you have girl parts twenty times in a conversation was not an agreeable thing when you were thinking about coming out as a boy. At his defense he had only been trying to explain things as clearly as possible and use the real words so his son would learn them. It was not a mistake he would make again however.

“If you think it could be good I won't object.” Sherlock said in answer to his question.  

“But you are going let me do all the talking, are you?”

“You know me very well John.”  
John tried to be annoyed with his husband, but he could only laugh. The bastard.

Oliver finally came down with Emma as it was time for her to leave.  
“It was nice meeting you. Thank you for keeping me for supper.” The girl said to John and Sherlock.

“It was a pleasure. You can come back anytime.” John replied.  
 Sherlock nodded and made a sound that meant he agreed.

Oliver accompanied her downstairs to the door and came back two minutes later with a big smile on his face. John and Sherlock looked at each other and John clearly saw that Sherlock would not be the one to say it.  
“Oliver could we talk to you for a moment, please?”

Oliver looked at his parents suspiciously, but he sat on the arm of John chair in front of them.

“Emma seems like a really great girl”  
“Yeah, she is.”  
“And are you two just friends or...”  
He needed to ask. Even if he and Sherlock both knew that there was more than friendship between the two teenagers they needed to wait for Oliver to tell them before saying anything. He would not like for them assume something like this on his personal life. No matter if they were right.

Their son blushed and it was all the answer they needed. What he said also helped to confirm their suspicion.  
“Do I really have to talk about it with you? I will tell you if we end up together, but for now I’m not even sure if she likes me like that.”

Sherlock chose this moment to speak.  
“Don’t be an idiot Oliver. Of course she likes you. She holds your gaze for an average of ten seconds and her pupils dilates every time she looks at you for more than that.”    
“Really?”  
The teenage boy sounded hopeful.  
“Am I ever wrong?”  
“...Rarely.”

Sherlock looked offended at the statement.

“When have I ever been...”  
“I think we’re getting sidetracked here.” John cut his husband. “We just wanted to talk to you about being safe and not rushing into anything.”  
“Dad I told you we’re not even...”  
“With Emma or anyone. I was a fifteen years old boy too once. I know how it’s like. I know you have hormones and sometimes things can happen really quickly. I just want you to always make sure to wait until you’re _both_ ready and be safe. That’s all I wanted to say.”

“Yes, dad. I promise.”

“And I don’t want to seem indiscreet, but does she know that you are transgender?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure the others at school told her. I mentioned my testosterone injection today and she didn’t seem surprised or anything.”

“Good” John nodded.

John knew that Oliver understood what he was not saying.

“I get it dad. I worry about it happening someday too, but I would have never have invited her home if I thought she might react badly to me being trans.”

John smiled.  
“Ok. You can go.”

His son was smart and mature. He would be ok. Oliver nodded and went back to his room immediately.

Sherlock waited until he was sure their son could not hear them before he said:  
“I still don’t like the idea of our son being in a relationship very much, but at least she is tolerable.”

John could read between the lines and knew that it was Sherlock way of saying that he was worried for their son. He didn’t want to see him getting hurt either, but he knew Oliver being in a relationship and falling in love was going to happen whether he wanted it or not. It was unavoidable at this stage and at least Emma didn’t look like the type of person who would hurt Oliver too badly.

It also didn’t do any harm that she was smart, wanted to become a doctor like John and was interested in Sherlock’s experiment.

“You like that she is interested in your experiment, don’t you?” John teased.  
“It is part of why I like her I don’t deny it. She is not horribly stupid.”  
In Sherlock words that meant that he thought Emma was smart.

John smiled and reached for Sherlock, bringing him against his chest. Sherlock made himself as small as possible and installed himself at John’s side, his head lying on John’s shoulder. John caressed the back of his neck softly.

“He will be ok.” He whispered, trying to reassure Sherlock as much as himself.  
“I was not worried.” Sherlock protested weakly.  
“Of course not.” John smiled.  
Hearing the sarcasm in his voice Sherlock huffed in annoyance.  
Two minutes later he still buried his face further against John’s neck and sighed happily as his husband traced soft patterns at the back of his neck and kissed his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If a couple of people like it and like the idea of seeing John and Sherlock parent of a transgender kid I might write more one shot with this universe. 
> 
> Some ideas I have:  
> Oliver getting his first boyfriend.  
> Oliver starting testosterone.  
> Oliver getting top surgery (Sherlock is very worried and John is amused)  
> Oliver coming out to Mycroft and uncle Mycroft being awesome and buying him new clothes.  
> John and Sherlock watching Oliver getting his first crush on a girl at 12.  
> Oliver first broken heart. 
> 
> If you would be interested in reading any of these or have other ideas just say so in the comments. I might do it.


End file.
